Fountain of Wishes
by LivelyMelody14
Summary: How can someone you trust with your life betray you in such a heart-breaking way? You trusted him once and he left so you never trusted again until someone special changed everything and gave you hope, who made you feel safe and secure. SEDDIE LOVE! please R&R! Thanks and EnJoY!


**A/N: Sam and Freddie are dating in the second part so keep that in mind even though it never says it, it's pretty clear:) Enjoy and please review! you have no idea how much it means to me. thanks:) and please check out my other stories, cool thanks again:)**

Fountain of Wishes

The first time you went there was with your dad. In a happier time where you were part of a complete picture perfect family with photo albums and a nice house to top it all off. The fountain was the center of a park near your house. He took you there and told you to make a wish and flip a coin over your shoulder into the pool of fresh water where countless other people tossed in their dreams.

"Hey, good job what'd you wish for?" he asked

"Daddy it won't come true if I tell you." You replied smugly.

You were his little girl and he was the only person who truly understood you. Well as much as an 8 year old can be understood. On the outside he was the perfect father but on the inside he was searching for an escape. If only you had known why. The next day he walked out of your life forever. Your mind was consumed by confusion; you thought he loved you enough to stay. But sometimes love isn't enough. That's what they told you, that's what you assumed. You were only a child, but no one understood you anymore. The questions went unanswered and you resorted to anger instead of tears. Because long ago he told you tears never solved anything just made people pity you. You didn't want other people's tears or have a grand ole pity party. That was when you turned from the carefree, loving life, kid to a girl who had a whole in her family and in her heart. The memories never faded even as you got older and you learned to shelter yourself from ever getting hurt so bad again. By pushing everyone away you came off cold and mean but you were just misunderstood and trying to save yourself from disaster. The people who tried hard enough to break through were the lucky ones that you called friends. Carly Shay your very best friend who through years friendship eventually passed the test and could be trusted but not completely because you weren't capable of trusting someone completely again. Without her in your life there's no saying where you would've ended up whether it be Juvie or professional high school dropout. Although Carly was your best friend she didn't know everything, you didn't think she needed to. She knew two things that your dad left your family and that your mom is a train wreck. But you didn't have just one best friend. There was a boy who makes you question everything you are and every move you make. Freddie Benson makes you so angry yet hurting him isn't enough physically or verbally. So in a way he's your friend, enemy or co-worker on iCarly. Whatever you two were didn't matter cuz oddly it worked. You didn't know what was different about fighting with him that kept you interested because when you tortured all the other nerds they never stuck up for themselves and you got tired of them. Even though you would never say it, you respected him for always standing his ground. Freddie wasn't like other guys in the way that they played girls and never called them back. He was the nicest guy around which made you total opposites. He got straight A's and used his manners while you considered yourself a slob and was expected to fail every class. Once in a while you start to question how you're even friends because you disagree on everything and fight every single day. But you learned that questioning only leads to more questions. You don't wish for things to change because that's when things could go wrong and upset the balance so you stop asking yourself how and focus on why. Why? Because without him you wouldn't have someone to insult who insults you right back. Life would be pretty boring arguing with yourself. The game you play is fun as you like to see how far you can take it without losing him but regardless he is your friend and that's just gonna have to work as the way you prove it. He's no longer your enemy but simply your friend who argues with and challenges you. You trust him like you trust Carly even though it took longer to get there.

The second time you went there was with Freddie on a rare not so cruddy day in Seattle. It's like punishing yourself for where it all started at the fountain and you wished for your family to be happy and together forever. Maybe things would have been different if you had told your dad that day what you wished for. Maybe you could have guilted him into staying or make him realize the mistake he was about to make. Either way things could have been different. You brought him there because it was your way of showing him that you were ready to trust him completely.

"My dad brought me here when I was eight." You say in a voice too small to be Sam Puckett. Freddie doesn't speak as to not interrupt your fragile state. You're both sitting on the cement bench adjacent to the fountain.

"I made a wish for my family to be happy forever." you pause and he gently squeezes your hand.

"My dad abandoned us. The very next day he was gone and I still don't know why he left." you look up at Freddie and see his eyes full of sympathy and all he does to show it is wrap his arms around you protectively. You are reminded once again why you love him so much and you continue to tell him the whole story and then you get to the part where you start to blame yourself and it's hard to keep your composure. But Freddie is speaking up now as he reassures you it isn't your fault.

"Hey, why don't you make a wish?" Freddie asked suddenly having a brilliant idea. You don't look so sure and reply hesitantly.

"No, I don't think so."

"C'mon Sam it'll be different, wish for something that you have control over that _you_ can make happen." He said while standing up and lightly tugging on your arm for you to join him. The sun glistened against the water and made the fountain look beautiful for once instead of where people went to drop in their dreams to never see them again. This for you is a place of letting go for the first time in ten years you make a wish and toss the shiny penny over your shoulder to plop into the water and sink swayingly to the bottom. He smiles at you brightly when you turn to face him and you can't help but smile too.

"Guess what I wished for?" you ask cheekily.

"It won't come true if you tell me."

"Yes it will." you answer and put your arms around his neck and kiss him romantically on the middle of the park as he wraps you in a tight embrace and pulls you closer. The wish you made wasn't to kiss him; it was to trust someone totally and completely again. You trusted Freddie and he knew it.


End file.
